Rescue Bots-Moments between Family
by Crazygurl75
Summary: Basically, moments between the characters of the Rescue bots. I do pairings of all kinds. Whether its sibling moments, canon, slash, whatever! I do take requests, so u can request something. This is my first Rescue Bots fanfiction. So R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Rescue bots fanfiction. I know its not the BEST so...read and review!**

**I do not own the Rescue Bots, they belong to Hasbro. If i didi own them season 2 would've air long ago**

* * *

Cody Burns was an adventurous boy. Curious, brave, yet young and naïve. If you saw the kind of stunts he pulled in order to be apart of the family rescue squad, you'd think he was a fearless boy, considering his age. But the one thing that will have him cower like a little girl were-

BOOM!

Thunderstorms. Said boy shook like a leaf, his heart beating in his chest so rapidly, it felt as if it would burst from its confines any minute now. That was the price of living off the coast of Maine. The storms.

BOOM! BOOM!

A scream forced it's way out of the young boy's mouth. This was one of the reasons he begged his father for a puppy. In his mind, a tiny puppy would keep him safe from these terrible storms. That the little being would protect him better than his father, brothers, sister, even the bots.

A flash of lightning caught the boys attention. _One Mississippi, two Missi-_

BOOM! 1 ½ miles away. This massive hurricane like storm was only 1 ½ miles away. Brown eyes peeked out from under a blue comforter to see neon numbers floating above his blackened nightstand. **1:59 am.** He mentally cheered it was a Friday, for there would be no worry about school. Another flash of lightning, and crash of thunder became the final straw for the young blond, as he tossed off his blue comforter, his only protection, and bolted out of his bedroom.

Quietly, he tiptoed/ran to the nearest bedroom he could find, and rapidly knocked on the door.

* * *

Kade Burns woke with a start. The vicious wind clawed at his window, rain pelted the glass, and thunder and lightning boomed and crashed outside. _Damn. _Groaning, he pulled the comforter closer to his chin. The storms didn't bother him at all, and it wasn't the reason he was awake. What awoken him was the rapid knocking coming from his door. The red head sighed, knowing full well who it was. Groggily, he left his warm bed, and wobbled towards the door. Said door creaked open, the former quarterback was rammed by a little yellow blur. Small and skinny, yet strong arms wrapped themselves round his broad body. His own strong arms wrapped around the trembling body of his baby brother.

"Shh. Its OK. Shh" Kade said as he stroked the blond locks pressed against his chest. This happened every-time storms rolled onto the island. Either his father, brother sister, or himself would be woken up by the youngest member of their family because of his fear of storms. Despite Kade's normal behavior, his youngest always seemed to bring out the soft side of him. From the moment he was born, Kade vowed to protect his little brother at all costs. That was why he was so reluctant as to letting the sun haired boy join the team. He knew how curious Cody was, and was prone to getting himself in very dangerous situations.

Knowing Cody wouldn't leave, Kade guided him towards his bed, and sat down bringing his brother with him. Cody's trembling still hadn't stopped and intensified with each crack of lightning and boom of thunder.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh. It's OK, its OK. Everything's gonna be fine." Despite Kade's efforts, it took a good half hour before Cody calmed down.

"Kade?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I stay here? Please?" Cody asked shyly.

Now, normally, Kade would've said no. That Cody was a big boy now, and needed to tough it out. But instead he said, "Of course."

After a few minutes of movement, both Burns brothers were lying comfortably in the bed. Cody was snuggled against his eldest brothers broad chest, and felt the protective embrace that enclosed him.

"Kade,"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks"

Kade chucked, "No problem."

"But if you ever tell anyone, especially the bots, _especially_ Heatwave, I will rip your head off. Got it." The red head added threateningly. The rest of the night was peaceful, despite the roaring wind, and bullet like rain.

* * *

**Again, not the best, so just tell me what you think. And I take requests so... read and review!**


	2. Mothers Day

**i am so sorry for the late update, but my computer broke and I had to borrow my mothers until it's fixed. And she uses it 24/7.  
**

**This is request by someone. I don't know who, it only said "Guest". I know this is fairly popular topic amongst Rescue Bot fans. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own . ?docid=34520325ue Bots. If i did, their would be more cute moments between the cast, and more crossovers between them and TF:Prime.  
**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Frankie asked her best friend. It was a sunny Friday in the middle of May, leaving children itching to run away from the school and toward the park. But it was also the Friday before Mothers Day, and that left young Cody Burns in a very depressed state. He and Frankie were currently sitting on the curb in front of their school, waiting for their fathers; or for Cody either Kade, Graham or Dani.

"Yeah." The blonde boy sighed.

"You miss her, don't you?" Frankie said sympathetically, her face matching her voice. Though they both lost mothers, Cody was old enough to still have some memory. Frankie was only 2 when her mother died in a fatal car crash.

A car horn snapped both children out of their saddened state. They looks up to seek Frankie father in his green truck pulling into the schools parking lot.

"I gotta go. See ya later?" Frankie asked, worried for her best friend.

"Huh," Cody said, looking up, "Oh. Yeah. See ya."

Frankie cast one more sympathetically and worried look at her best friend before reluctantly climbing into the truck.

Cody's big brown eyes followed her best friend and her father until they were out of sight. Signing, he drew his legs to his chest and set his chin on his knees. He missed his mother SOO much. 'Its my fault she's dead," The youngest Burns thought bitterly. A shadow loomed over him.

"Cody, are you alright?" The blonde boy craned his head at the sound of his older brother's voice.

"Hey, Graham. Yeah, I'm ready." He picked up his bag, stood up, and shuffled over towards Boulder. Graham gave his younger brother a worried look. Despite Cody never saying anything, Graham knew the younger boy felt responsible for his mothers death, but wouldn't push the issue.

The ride home was long, silent, and tense. No one spoke. Cody sat in the back, starring out the window, Graham kept shooting his brother worried looks, and Boulder was becoming confused. Why anyone was feeling sad on this gorgeous day was beyond him.

The moment the reached the firehouse, Cody raced upstairs, and locked himself in his room. Boulder knew something was wrong and asked, "Graham, do you know what wrong with Cody?"

Said brunette sighed heavily, "Tomorrows Mother's Day. He always gets upset."

"Why?"

"Because he feels like its his fault."

"Oh...What's a mother?"

Graham chuckled, "A mother is the female parent. The one who carries the baby in her stomach."

Boulder shuddered, remembering the "birds and the bee's talk" the bots had with Chief when Blades, the fool, asked where "human sparklings" came from. "And this 'Mothers Day' is to celebrate that?"

"Exactly. But... its kind hard to celebrate Mothers Day_ without_ a mother."

Boulder could plainly see the tears in Graham's brown eyes, and hear his voice cracking when he said "Without"

"Graham," Boulder asked cautiously, " What happened to your mother? If you don't mind my asking!" The green autobot quickly added.

"No. By now you should have a right to know." Graham took a few deep breaths to compose himself. "Cody was about 4 years old and like all 4year old's, he wanted to everything himself to prove he was a big boy. So, tried to make himself toast and give himself a bath."

"How is that so bad?"

"He tried to do both at the same time. That was the problem. So he took the toaster to the bathroom, to this day I have no idea _how_ he did that, and plugged it in the socket near the tub, and managed to perch it right on the ledge. But what he forgot to do was turn the water off. It over flowed and that's how mom found out; she saw the water leaking from under the door. She rushed in, and took him to his room. When she went to get the toaster...s-she slipped and fell in the tub a-and the toaster fell in as well."

By now Graham had tears rolling down his cheeks, and Boulder was speechless.

"Wow. Thats...quit a story."

"Yeah."

"Do you blame him?"

"What? No! Cody was only 4. I just wish he would believe that." Graham sighed yet again.

"You should tell him that, and make sure he believes it as well." Boulder said.

Graham wiped his eyes, "I will." The sandy brown haired man ran over towards the elevator. Just before he entered, Graham turned back towards his partner. "And Boulder... thanks for listening. I haven't told anyone that story."

It was Boulder's time to chuckle, "That's what partners do."

For the first time all day, Graham Burns smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

**Ok, again, not the best chapter in the world but its decent. I hope you like it, comment if you will, jut no negative stuff. You got nothing not to say-er write, then shove it up yo ass. JK. But seriously no negative shit.  
**

**I TAKE REQUESTS! Just saying.**


End file.
